Forum:Further Ideas
This thread is for suggesting feedback or further ideas for the Wikia as a whole regarding new pages, existing pages, merging of pages, and the like. Please keep it civil. Thanks! PantherRH (talk) 06:14, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- The "Game Info" page should have an explanation of basic things such as your stats (BP, Vit, Friendship Pts, gold, ether, iron, all the tickets and jewels, etc) - what they are, how you get them, if they increase when you level, etc. Building page should show the costs and time and benefit of each upgrade. -Saethone (talk) ---- Maybe we can make a simple grouping section for skill of each card. Example : Solo Def Debuffer Card > Ghost, etc. AOE Def Debuffer Card > Leo, The, Poor, etc. Self Def Buffer > Android, Golem, etc. AOE Def Buffer > Hacker, etc. NeoHarpuia (talk) 14:33, June 27, 2013 (UTC) I think a good way to handle this would be a sortable table with columns for things such as Target, Type (passion damage, critical damage, def down, def up, etc), and then maybe min/max values. Then again, while useful, due to the sheer amount of cards, this might be too much on the one page at once. For now, you could simply go and categorise each card as approriate (add the AOE category for cards with AOE skills, add the DEF down category where applicable, etc) and then the categories themselves would act as a simple group. I'm still getting to grips with wiki code, so I don't know if the following is possible; could each category page provide a list of pages in its category, output as a table, and somehow draw some key stats from the card pages themselves (like targets, skill min/max values, skill type)? Perhaps DPL could do this, but IIRC an admin needs to request its activation from wikia staff. Dijicaek (talk) 04:14, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Just some suggestions regarding the Limited SR, Event Card and Maidens from the Fairy Kingdom categories: *If Limited SR was changed to "Limited Card" we would be able to include some cards that were also limited but aren't SR cards such as Light Mystic, Daphne and the N cards from Gaia's event since there aren't enough cards to create a Limited R or Limited N category. *The Event Card category seems to be a little useless because most cards included in-game are from events anyway. *And the Maidens from the Fairy Kingdom category is a little odd becuse... it's the only event to be a category. It just seems strange that this event gets a category while the others don't. Ah, I would like to ask someone to take a look at Diana's page if possible. It just doesn't seem right. The Skill info is way too long and the picture used is clearly photoshopped. The borders are blue (Cool) instead of purple (Dark) and you can see "Nubee Tokyo" written on the bottom right corner (you can only see the '''T '''and the '''k '''from "Tokyo" but you can see it). -Gorou (talk) 06:28, July 19, 2013 (UTC)